


dog days

by the_bave



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, daisuga - Freeform, kayaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bave/pseuds/the_bave
Summary: Suga gets a job at a summer camp called Karasuno.He meets Daichi, his co-counselor, and his summer plans are officially out the window.





	1. Chapter 1

Koushi Sugawara loved kids. This fact prompted him to apply for a job at the local summer camp—Karasuno. He had no plans for the break, so when his former volleyball coach from middle school, Keishin Ukai, approached him with a paying job, the answer was an immediate yes.

That is why Suga found himself outside of the gates of the new camp with his belongings prepared to stay the next 4 weeks.

He looked up to see the camp’s name stretched across an archway with a gravel road that led to a building labeled “registration”. He could see a lake through some trees to his left, and a large hill to his right if he went a bit further down the path. With a confident smile on his face, Suga made his way into the camp grounds and to the registration building. 

Suga stepped inside. A blast of cool settled over him as he entered the air conditioned building. He approached the desk hesitantly. A man seeming to be in his late twenties with dark hair and glasses sat in a chair looking down while on the phone. He could see piles of paper work surrounding the man, and several doors leading to other places in the building. 

“Yes, the first session of camp begins in 3 days,” the man paused, likely as the person on the other line spoke. “Yes, thank you! We can’t wait to see your son!” He hung up the phone and released an exhausted sigh before dropping his heading onto the desk in front of him.

“Umm excuse me,” Suga almost whispered, uncertain as to if he should disturb the man.

“Oh yes?” The man looked up, saw Suga, and immediately sat up straight, his energy seemingly returned. 

“I’m Koushi Sugawara, but I’d prefer if you’d call me Suga. I’m supposed to be a counselor for the next four weeks,” Suga answered, his cheery attitude returning. 

“Of course! I’m Ittetsu Takeda, and I pretty much organize everything here. I’m second in command to Ukai, so if you need any help I’ll be one you can ask.”

“Thank you!” chirped Suga enthusiastically. 

“I guess you’re probably eager to meet some of the other staff and to get your cabin assignments?” 

Suga nodded.

“Well, if you continue down the main gravel path, and up the hill to the right you’ll reach the cabins. There there will be some more counselors that can direct you!”

“Ah perfect,” Suga smiled brightly. “Thank you so much for your help!”

“Anytime!’

With that Suga turned around and exited the building back into the heat of the day. He followed the path that snaked around the building and to the right up the grassy hill. With his two packed duffel bags on his shoulders, Suga started up the hill. About midway he looked back at the portion of camp below him. There were thick woods that lined the left half of the registration building, and it he could see a small house that likely belonged to Ukai. He also saw that the registration building extended into another connected building to the left. Even here he could see the red cross sign indicating it was for first aid building. A field of grassy land stretched behind the registration building until it turned to sand and met the water. The lake was smooth and flat—like glass. The sun reflected down onto it and caused it to shine and look even more like a solid. He could see a shack near the shore and a few kayaks and canoes lined up in the sand. 

After taking in the lower part of Karasuno, Suga continued up the steep hill, his breathing getting quicker and quicker with each step up the path. He pushed his silver-grey hair back to keep if from sticking to his forehead. Making it over the crest of the hill, he finally stopped to catch his breath. 

After recovering from the vertical trek up the hill, Suga finally looked at what laid on top of the hill. There was a clearing with woods surrounding all sides. The path continued around the edge and back into the woods of the other side of the clearing. He saw a huge building to his left labeled “Dining Hall”, and a wooden stage with benches in the distance near the other side of the forest. There were a few other unlabeled buildings that Suga assumed were either used for storage or staff. Right in front of him was a board with directions to a variety of places in the camp. 

Grinning, as the excited part of Suga began to show, Suga continued down the path in the direction marked “Boy's Cabins.”

He exited the clearing and walked through the trees that helped isolate the clearing before finding himself in another clearing surrounded by trees, except one side overlooked the lake. He saw several cabins in a semicircle around the edge of the clearing and a grouping of picnic benches in the center. A group of guys were huddled around some of the tables pushed together, and so Suga walked towards them. 

As he approached, he saw a few of the guys looked up at him and nudged each other.

“Hi,” Suga vocalized simply, smiling as he stood in front of the group and dropping his heavy bags. He noticed a charred fire pit behind the tables and a few lines for drying clothes strung across trees in the distance. 

“Well hello, who may you be, Mr. Refreshing?” spoke a tall and handsome man. His hair was a chocolate color that swept outwards with brown eyes to match.

“I’m Koushi Sugawara, but please call me Suga.”

“Nice to meet you Suga. Welcome to Camp Karasuno. I’m Oikawa and I’m going to be the boy’s camp director. I’ll just look over everything and help other counselors when needed,” sung the now-standing man as he widely smiled. 

By this time, the rest of the group had all quieted down and watched the exchange. As it came to a close, two of the guys moved apart to make room for Suga to sit.

“Here, Suga, sit down so you can get to know the group that we’ll be working with for the next 4 weeks,” Oikawa said, motioning to the newly made spot. 

Suga lowered himself onto the tables’ bench, and Oikawa sat next to him.

“Ok, so to your right is Iwa-chan,” Oikawa began, pointing to a gruff looking man with spiky hair. “Here’s Kageyama and Hinata,” he continued, after motioning to the two. Kageyama was a tall frowning man with blue eyes and straight black hair. Hinata was the opposite. He was short, smiling, brown-eyed and orange-haired. 

“Nice to meet you,” the set of extremely contrasting teens said simultaneously.

“Ah yes, here’s Tanaka, Asahi, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki,” Oikawa continued. Tanaka had a shaved head, and waved to Suga. Asahi had a ponytail and beard which made Suga question if he was actually in high school like they were all supposed to be. Nishinoya was even shorter than Hinata, and had a streak of blonde hair in his black hair that stuck straight up. He smiled wide when Oikawa introduced him. Yamaguchi had long brown-hair with freckles and a kind face. Matsukawa had thicker eyebrows with messy hair, and next to him Hanamaki had short, light brown hair and a bored look. 

“And over here you have Tsukishima, Kuroo, Kozume, Ushijima, Tendou, Bokuto and Akaashi.”

Tsukishima was a tall blonde with glasses. He was frowning, but gave Suga a nod. Kuroo had a grin and jet-black hair that was sticking up to one side of this head, making it look like he just woke up. Kozume was looking at the ground, his hair blonde with visible black roots. Ushijima had a stoic look with close cropped brown hair. Tendou had a wild smile and spiky red hair. Bokuto, a man with white tipped hair and golden eyes was smiling as he put his arm around Akaashi, who had a pretty face and flowing black hair.

“Wow, that’s a lot to remember!” exclaimed Suga after Oikawa finished. He felt a bit overwhelmed at all the new people he just met. They were all so different, but still seemed to be friendly and familiar with each other.

“Yeah I know, but there is also maintenance staff, cooking crew, and the girl counselors,” Oikawa explained. “But you don’t see them as often as us,” he quickly added after seeing Suga’s pained expression. 

“So you know how this is organized, right?” asked Bokuto.

“Yeah, I think, Ukai told me awhile ago. There are three age groups, ages 7 through 9, 10 through 12, and 13 through 14. There are 3 cabins within each group, and two counselors look over each cabin. Is that correct?” Suga turned to Oikawa for confirmation.

“Right. This week I believe you have the 10 through 12s with Daichi.”

“Uhh who’s Daichi?” questioned Suga. He didn’t remember hearing that as a name of the people in the group around him.

“He’s late. You weren’t the last one to arrive.” Oikawa joked.

At that very moment, Suga turned and saw a figure coming towards them from the wooded portion of the woods.

“Ahh Daichi, how nice of you to meet us!” teased Oikawa.

“Oi, shush Oikawa, it’s not my fault. The car broke down on the way here,” shouted Daichi from across the clearing.

As he approached, Suga took in the sight of the man in front of him. He was gorgeous. He had short coffee-colored hair and warm brown eyes that crinkled as he smiled and walked towards them. Suga noticed some sweat glinting off his forehead, likely due to the hill he had to hike. He had a strong jaw, and bright white teeth that we clearly seen due to his wide smile. His skin was tanner than Suga’s own, but made him look even more handsome. As Suga’s eyes trailed over his body, he observed his finely toned biceps and arm muscles that peeked out of his sleeves. He looked down at his legs and almost died right there. His thighs. They flexed with every step he took and were still quite visible despite his shorts. Everything about this newcomer was Suga’s type. For the umpteenth time today, he stopped and thought, “I’m so gay.” 

“Oh hey, you must be new,” Daichi said as he neared the group. It took a moment for Suga to recognize that Daichi was talking to him before he started to speak. 

“Ah yes, sorry! I’m Suga, and Oikawa just informed me that you and I will be in charge of the same cabin for these 4 weeks.”

“Nice to meet you Suga, I’m Daichi. I look forward to spending the next few weeks with you” Daichi said, smiling.

Suga blushed. Not only was he handsome, but Daichi was charming too. To cover up his obvious attraction of Daichi, Suga asked a question quickly.

“So how do you guys all know each other?” 

Hinata was the first to respond this time. 

“We went to camp here together!” he said excitedly before Kageyama hit him over the head.

“Ah, makes sense. Ukai was my volleyball coach in middle school, and he said he was short on counselors this year, so he asked me to come here after seeing one of my flyers for babysitting this summer.” 

With no plans for the break, Suga had planned to monopolize his neighborhood as the babysitter. He had made flyers and hung them around the school buildings in his district. His old volleyball coach saw one, and asked him to come to Camp Karasuno instead for the summer. The rest was history.

“Well, because you’re new, I guess I’ll have to teach you the ropes in these three days before camp,” Daichi said as he put his arm around Suga’s shoulders.

“Yeah!” Suga replied, his heart beating faster the longer Daichi was touching him. Suga new it was just a friendly gesture to help him welcome, but he couldn't help but get excited at the contact.

He finally pulled back before asking where he should put his stuff.

“Ah yes, Daichi and Suga please follow me,” Akaashi jumped up and started walking to the cabins near the back of the clearing that would overlook the water. Suga and Daichi followed, carrying their belongings. They stopped in front of one that had a sign over the top that read “Crow Cabin.” 

“You see, this year we’re giving an animal name to each cabin name to keep things more organized,” explained Akaashi. 

Suga nodded and followed Akaashi as they entered the cabin. There were 5 bunk beds, which meant 10 people could sleep in one cabin. Windows looked outside and let in light. There were no light bulbs, and no electricity as far as Suga could tell. Suga put his duffle bags on the bottom bunk of one.

“Oh no, you two get some privacy from the campers,” Akaashi said in response to Suga’s action. 

“W-what?” stammered Suga.

“What he means is that because the campers tend to be loud around bed time, we get a little room in the back,” clarified Daichi from behind him.

“Ah okay,” Suga responded, less confused and less embarrassed.

“There’s also a bathroom that joins to both rooms. It has electricity though, so you would have to take you showers in the dark,” Akaashi added, pointing to a door in front of them. “You can put your stuff in the counselor room.”

“Thank you Akaashi!” Exclaimed Suga as Akaashi left the cabin to rejoin the group outside. 

Suga entered his new room for the next 4 weeks. Daichi followed. What stood in front of the two was two single beds side by side in the back, and two dressers in the front. The room wasn’t wide enough for a gap between the beds, so they’d have to crawl over the end of the bed to actually get in. A small window was fitted above the beds, letting in natural light so they could see. 

“It’s not much, but that’s what camp is about,” Daichi cheerfully said as he threw his duffle bag on the right bed.

“I think it’s great,” Suga replied. He was a lot more excited for this summer after meeting all the other boy counselors and seeing his living quarters. 

The two chatted a little more as they unpacked their clothes into the dressers and stored the rest of their belongings under the beds. Suga couldn’t help but stare at him while Daichi wasn’t looking. He could see the outline of his back muscles through his shirt. Every so often, as they sat next to each other unloading their clothes, their fingers would brush each other. Every time Suga’s heart would skip a beat. Even though they were only in contact for less than a second, Suga felt like his fingers were burning afterwards.

When he wasn’t stressing over Daichi’s attractiveness, Suga carried on with their conversation and learned that Daichi was a 3rd year in high school, like himself, and that they both played volleyball. This little fact made Suga like his new coworker even more. To Suga, just talking to Daichi was enough. To get to know this kind, handsome man was sufficient for now. After all, he could be straight and not want anything more than friendship. 

After unpacking, the duo left the Crow Cabin and rejoined to group of counselors at the picnic benches. It seemed that in the time they were unpacking, Kuroo had gotten out a guitar and was now playing a song. It was familiar, but Suga couldn’t place the tune. The group surrounding him was enraptured. As he strummed the guitar, the group swayed in time. As soon as Suga began to move to the rhythm, the melody abruptly stopped. Complaints could be heard around the group.

“Ah bro, why’d you stop?” asked Bokuto with a pout.

“Bro, that’s just a sample to what will come this summer. I’ll play a lot tomorrow at the counselor’s campfire,” Kuroo promised. 

“Good, because I love me some Third Eye Blind,” whistled someone to Suga’s right.  
Suga jumped at the sudden voice next to him before realizing it was Daichi. He was smiling. It was a small smile, but genuine. He looked so content to be there in that moment, that Suga wanted to take a picture...

Then he remembered the technology ban at camp. He’d have to get used to that. 

“Alright my friends, it’s dinner time!” called Oikawa.

“Thank god, I’m starving,” Tanaka said. Mumbles of agreement could be heard throughout the group. 

“Meet at the dining hall in 5 minutes!” Oikawa shouted as the group dispersed to their cabins to get ready for dinner.

Having no reason to go back to his cabin, Suga started towards the path that would lead him to the dining hall.

“Hey Suga, wait up!”

Suga turned. It was a smiling Daichi. 

“Oh hi,” Suga smiled as Daichi approached him and fell in step beside him.

“So, because this is your first time at Camp Karasuno, and you don’t really know anyone too well, I was wondering if you’d let me be your guide around the place for next few days before the camp officially starts,” Daichi mumbled quickly as a small blush appeared on his tanned face.

Suga was ecstatic. Daichi wanted to spend time with him and wanted to make sure he was comfortable. How could this man get any better?

“Of course you can! I can’t wait!” Suga exclaimed, his mood improving even more.

“Ok good! It’d be bad if you didn’t. After all, we are partners for the rest of camp.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

At that rate, Suga was well on his way to having the best summer of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, hoped that wasn't too horrible. I promise the next chapters will be better! I'm pretty bad at starting stories, but I thrive in the middle, so stick with me. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a soft brush of their lips, and yet Suga felt like he was orbiting the earth at 17,150 miles per hour. He was so close. Suga could smell the clean scent of his shampoo. He could smell his cologne. He could see the smallest sun freckles dotting the bridge of his nose, just a shade darker than his tanned skin. He was somehow even more handsome up close. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like Suga had been kissing him for years. All the want he had been harboring for the past few days was spilling out of him in this small little touch. It was too much and too little at the same time. 

Suga was just getting used to the feeling of his soft, warm lips on Daichi’s when he pulled back. Suga’s eyes fluttered open at the loss of contact. 

He was looking at Suga, a small smile on his lips. His deep brown eyes looked like chocolate in the fading light, and Suga didn’t think he’d ever seen someone more gorgeous. 

“Not going to lie, but that took way too long to happen,” Daichi said, as he quickly stepped closer to Suga and guided him back to the wall of the shed behind him. He was closer again, his lips a centimeter away. Suga got nervous all over again; butterflies were fluttering in his stomach.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispered almost against his lips, and before Suga could react or turn red, he was kissing him again. It was just as good as last time, but now Suga started by closing his eyes, and he could see galaxies. He was warm all over and felt weightless. Just as he thought he was about to float away into the stratosphere, Daichi put his arms around his neck. Suga, now anchored to earth, decided to wrap his arms around Daichi’s waist. His fingers locked together in the small of his back, and then they were even closer together. Then Daichi started moving his lips against his. Suga shuddered involuntarily, and he began playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck. Suga tried to imitate his lip movements, and he was either failing miserably or actually doing a good job because Suga could feel Daichi’s smile against his mouth. He kept kissing him over and over, and Suga was breathless from the collective feelings at once. 

Then, Suga remembered all the fanfictions he’s ever read. 

Suga opened his mouth slightly, and he could hear the way Daichi’s breath caught, hopefully a sign he was doing something right. He could feel Daichi’s tongue trace the top part of his lip, and then it was inside of his mouth.

Suga started to move his tongue too, pressing back slightly, and then into Daichi’s mouth. Their tongues were dancing as they licked into each others mouths. After a few minutes, Suga pulled back slightly, pushing Daichi’s shoulder gently to signal him to stop. His lips were a bit swollen, and his eyes a little heavier-lidded, but he was smiling.

“How was that?” Suga questioned, hoping his inexperience didn’t make the kiss horrible. 

“You are perfect,” he said, before he cupped Suga’s cheek and dove in to kiss him again. This time it was harder, hotter, and he was starting with tongue. It was exploring Suga’s mouth, mapping it out. Suga gasped at the suddenness of his actions, and Daichi swallowed it, pulling him even closer. Suga was flushed now, kissing back with fervor, and hoping his enthusiasm would make up for his lack of experience. Daichi licked the roof of his mouth, and Suga made a small sound. He could feel himself coming undone, and the more Daichi kissed him, the more noises Suga made. His knees were feeling weak, and he was glad that there was a wall behind him. 

Eventually, he pulled away, a small string of saliva connected their mouths, making it seem even hotter. 

“Wow,” he said breathlessly.

“Wow,” Suga repeated. Then he woke up.

 

“What the heck was that?!” Suga whispered to himself, sitting straight up in bed.

He looked over to his right and saw the very person from his dream. Daichi snored and turned over. His shirtless back trapped between the sheet and mattress. 

“Ugh,” Suga flopped back down into bed with a pillow over his head, hoping it would keep out intrusive dreams. Maybe going for a jog around camp would clear his head. 

Suga pulled on an old band t-shirt and some shorts before quickly hopping out of the cabin and closing the door. Luckily, he had woken up early, so he had some time before breakfast. 

The air was crisp outside, the morning dew coating the grass, and Suga could hear the lake lapping against the shore. He ran at a moderate tempo, circling around through boy’s camp until his muscles begged him to stop. As he finished and entered the cabin, Suga was met with the view of a shirtless Daichi.

“G-g-good morning!” he stuttered, trying to catch is breath due to the exercise and the new sight in front of him. 

“Oh hey, I was wondering where you went,” yawned Daichi, who was clad only in a pair of plaid boxers.

“I’m going to go shower,” Suga mumbled quickly as he grabbed his toiletries and scurried into the bathroom, eager to escape his beautifully toned cabin-mate. 

Scrubbing his head vigorously, Suga took a moment to asses the situation he was in. He had a very attractive boy who he would spend the next 4 weeks with. The said boy could be straight, but he could also not. He was very fit. He had great thighs. Those thighs! “Suga, focus!” 

Suga was very comfortable with his sexuality. He realized at a very young age that though girls were pretty, he preferred boys. It was simple, and he grew up that way. His family was fine with it too, making him even more confident with his current identity. He just hoped that Daichi could relate in that he was also attracted to the same gender. 

But, this issue in this case wasn’t whether Daichi liked him back, it was simply if Suga could survive being so close to him all the time.

Suga rinsed off, stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and stood in front of the sink mirror. The steam had caused it to fog up, so Suga wiped it off to look at his reflection.

His silver hair was matted to his head, and his dark beauty mark stood proudly on his pale skin. Suga didn’t know what to think. He wasn’t sure if he was attractive or not. He was just him. Suga. 

After contemplating his appearance, Suga exited the small bathroom to grab some clothes to change into. He forgot to bring some into the bathroom, meaning he had to confront Daichi in only a towel. 

He entered their sleeping quarters, and with a sigh of relief realized Daichi wasn’t present. He quickly shed his towel, dug through his belongings and pulled on his boxers and shorts before the door opened. 

Suga turned, startled, to see Daichi staring at his bare torso. 

“Ah sorry,” Daichi averted his eyes quickly upon entering. A blush was rising onto the taller boy’s face.

“It’s okay, I just forgot clothes,” snickered Suga at the uncomfortableness of the other teen as he pulled on a fresh shirt.

“Wanna walk to breakfast together?”

“Sure, we’ve got to get used to each other if these four weeks are going to be any fun!”

“True,” Daichi said as the pair exited the cabin and started on the path to the dining hall.

 

“Are we late or something?” Suga questioned as he entered the dining hall already filled with counselors and staff. He saw all the boys that he met the day prior at one table, and the girl counselors at another. 

“Nah, I think everyone is just excited for the campers to get here soon,” clarified Daichi as they made their way to the boys table.

“Ah! Mr. Refreshing, how was your sleep?” called Oikawa when he spotted the silvered-hair boy.

“Can it Oikawa. It’s way to early to be that loud,” Iwaizumi gruffly said as he shoved the boy. “Suga and Daichi you can pull up some chairs and sit right here.”

“Thanks Iwaizumi.” Suga sat down across from the conflicting pair and took a moment to observe the huge room. There was a stage in the front with a microphone, a bustling kitchen and a buffet filled with food. After spotting the food Suga finally realized how hungry he actually was.

He excused himself and went to get himself some breakfast. He returned back to the table and placed his meal down. 

“This looks heavenly.” Suga’s mouth watered at the bacon, eggs, waffles piled high on his plate.

“Savor it. This is one of the best meals you’ll have. The cooks are trying to ease you into the normal food here,” Daichi said as he drowned his waffles with maple syrup.

Suga could only nod in acknowledgement as he stuffed his face. The whole table turned to witness Suga’s skill.

“But he’s so small? How does he eat like that?” Suga turned to the left at the whisper only to realize all the boys were staring at him.

“Dude you just demolished that waffle,” Kuroo said.

“Yeah, how?” Suga turned the opposite direction at Daichi staring at him transfixed.

“I always get hungry after I run,” Suga responded as he started on another waffle. 

“He runs too? Iwa-chan I’m done with you. Suga is my new favorite,” Oikawa whined.

The talk of Suga’s eating habits ended suddenly when Suga heard someone talk into the microphone in the front of the room. It was unmistakably Ukai with his blonde hair and gruff expression.

“Listen up here staff,” he paused to ensure everyone was paying attention, “The kids get here in two days, meaning we’ve got a lot to do today.” Groans erupted throughout he room. “Quit your whining and listen. I’ve posted assignments on the wall outside, and everything I’ve listed needs to be completed today. Lunch isn’t at our normal time today because we have so much to do, so just stop by here when you’re hungry and the cook will have some sandwiches out. Finish breakfast and head out. Fly!”  
“Fly!” everyone cheered as Ukai finished and hopped off the stage.

“What? What is ‘fly?’” Suga said, confusedly.

“Whenever Ukai says it, we repeat it. It’s kinda a weird tradition at Karasuno, but we’ve always done it. Even when I was a camper,” Daichi explained. 

Suga finished his breakfast and exited the dining hall with the rest of the counselors to check their assignments. 

“Nooooo I’m stuck with Kageyama for the whole day?” groaned Hinata as he looked at his assignment.

“You idiot, you’re pretty much stuck with me for the next four weeks,” Kageyama retorted as the orange haired boy pouted. 

“Suga!”

Suga wheeled around at Daichi waving him over. 

“You’re with me! We’re getting the kayaks, canoes, and dock ready.”

Suga got to spend the whole day with Daichi? Just them? How much better could this day get?

“Oi Daichi! Kenma and I are at the docks too!” Kuroo called.

Clearly the gods wanted Suga to suffer and never date Daichi. Well, at least he liked Kuroo and Kozume. 

“Let’s all head over now then and get it done quickly so we can have some free time,” suggested Daichi as Kuroo dragged Kozume over to where the pair was standing.

“Yeah, the four of us will have no issue,” agreed Suga.

“Uh, more like the three of us. Kenma is going through technology-withdrawal. It takes him a few days to fully detach himself from his games, so for now he is of little use to us.” Kuroo gestured to the small teen at his feet, huddled in on himself.

“Well, lets go!” Daichi exclaimed cheerily as Kuroo hoisted Kozume onto his back and the four of them trudged their way to the lake.

The day would be fun regardless, but Suga did wish he was alone with Daichi. Maybe then his dream would come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was a bit shorter than the last chapter, but I hope it's alright! Please stay tuned for future updates! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, hoped that wasn't too horrible. I promise the next chapters will be better! I'm pretty bad at starting stories, but I thrive in the middle, so stick with me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
